


Professionalism

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easier if she believed friendship was all this was. In response to the prompt "What's love got to do with it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

Whenever a woman holds a position of power, there will be suggestions her heart gets in the way of her work. Elizabeth knows that well enough. Hence the rumours that she insisted John stay as military leader of Atlantis because she was in love with him.

She didn't; there's no room for such sentiment. Sometimes she wishes there were, when she sees him standing alone in the moonlight. When she wants to know the unseen truth behind those inscrutable eyes. Instead, she smiles, says something - anything - and watches the waves sparkle under the moon. And pretends that's all it is.


End file.
